The enormous usage of computers today, is a non separately part of human life. It can be implemented commercially by looking at the most richest companies today. These companies are from the computer industries including software and hardware manufacturing companies. These companies replaced at the last decades the traditional companies of food, oil, steel and real estate. Companies such as Microsoft™, Intel™ and IBM™ are at top of company's income lists. These companies becomes in this position because the advantages of the computer.
The advantages of the computer as a unit, has two main achievements: a better calculating tool which replaced the calculating-ruler, and a better word processing which replaced the typing machine. But the biggest achievement, which appeared at the last years, is the network. Connecting a personal computer to a network allows the user to get any information he may need from huge amount of information, which saved at companies, governments, universities and people computers and servers and other data storage. Companies such as Google™ that developed a search engine for getting the specific information the user need, is now a billion dollar company.
Although, connection to a network allows the user to be connected to users which are connected to the same network, even worldwide on a network such as the Internet. This possibility of communication between users seems to be the most powerful achievement of the computer revolution. Facebook™, the social networking company reached a half of a billion users, and the company finance value is 50 billion dollar. This data shows the great influence of social networking on economy and life. Surfing the Internet on a computer or other portable devices such as cellular phones, smart phones and the like, is an integral part of today's life at work, study and entertainment. The Internet usage can be personally or communicating socially with local friends or even with friends or colleges around the globe.
What brings the Internet to be so popular today? The answer is that there is almost no area in life that the Internet is not taking part. Starting from education, where you can find on the Internet: Encyclopedias, Dictionaries, exams, lessons, books and human knowledge, to economy where companies build websites, continuing to on-line banking and electronic shopping, to entertainment, in gaming, gambling and chat rooms, blogs, pornography, virtual words and social networks communication.
With so much information available on the Internet, easy to get and use, it is possibly the reason to use it consistently without limits. Despite so many advantages there is also a risk. Such a usage can cause users to become addicted. Addiction to the Internet can be in gaming, gambling, email, chat rooms, bogs, social networks and the like.
Recent research papers show that such an unhealthy process occurs and growing. Unhealthy usage of the computer and the Internet comes when Internet use interferes with daily life, work and relationships. One of the recent reports was published by the authors: Dr. Gwenn Schurgin O'Keefe and Dr. Kathleen Clarke-Pearson on Mar. 28, 2011 in PEDIATRICS, the Official Journal of the American Academy Of Pediatrics. The paper named: A Clinical Report—The Impact of Social Media on Children, Adolescents, and Families. 
It deals with the Internet addiction, which can be causes by using social networks such as MySpace™, Facebook™, Twitter™, virtual words such as Second-Life™ and the Sims™, video sites such as YouTube™, blogs and gaming. It reported that using social media sites becomes a risk particularly to adolescents. Such risks as cyber bullying, online harassment, sexting and Facebook depression are affecting the mental behavior of users. According to the report, Facebook™ depression proposed as a new phenomenon, which defined as “depression that developed when preteens and teens spend a great deal of time on social media sites, such as Facebook™, and then begin to exhibit classic symptoms of depression”. The report ends with a role of pediatricians to educate families about using social media safely. Achieving this goal will get more healthy children, families and society.
Another report which is presenting on the Israeli Governmental Information Technology website (www.itpolicy.gov.il/tropics_ethics/addiction) written by Helly Peretz, describes Internet addictions causes, statistics and Governmental duties fighting the addiction. It reported that 6% of 17,250 Internet users responses of an Internet survey showed that they are in a situation of Internet addiction. Over 30% of them answered that they are using the Internet to escape from reality. The average age of addicted users participating in the survey found to be 29 years old for males and 43 years old for females.
The report concluded that the Government should act to prevent Internet addiction firstly by the Educational Office to create educational learning plans. In addition, at the Law Office, laws have to be implemented to act in minimizing the risks of the addiction, for example: at work where an addictive worker can find himself losing his job, or divorce which caused by addiction of one of the couple.
The Social Office should work on a therapy process, which can take place in the existing weaning centers, or in new centers, which have to be built.
Thus, there is a need for a computerized-implemented system, acting on a personal level and having the cooperation of the user, to prevent and reduces Internet addiction.
The needed system will be used in any user's addictive level, in any age or gender. The needed system will give the user a full information of his addictive level, and have the possibility to communicate with third parties to decide which treatment needed. Third parties involvement will be according user decision or by a pre-defined status. Finally, the needed system will be acting in weaning from the addiction.